halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Contained Slipspace Rift Bubble
Untitled 2 reasons for this not to be: 1) when the spartans are in the tubes on oxyx, they are immoble, just images of themselves. in the commercial, MC is still moving after the bubble goes up. B) it's only partially made, because the back is either missing or very weak. Vikedal 02:54, 18 December 2006 (UTC) It can't be besides that there is no time for them to rcover this technology and manipulate it like that. The spartans could not get off of onyx due to all the sentinals. John is the only spartan left in that universe right now due to the other spartans being in onyx. The back of the shield looked like it is missing some hexagonal peices meaning the shield is not fully closed. It must be some other ONI tech something they've been working on for a while. Its a good Idea I take it you got it from the spartan III team Katana being stuck in an diffrent universe. What would be cool is if they could put a whole ship in that universe leaving an after image allowing them to fix that ship. First, is the author talking about the Forerunner Slispace Cryo-like Containers, or the Dyson sphere? The slipspace containers are a different piece of technology altogether, in which a person can be stored in a container where time is not present, and the container would be indestructable. However, this is far beyond human backward-engineering. The Dyson sphere is far too large to take to Earth. In both cases, there isn't enough time present for the Spartans to take the technology to Earth and backward-engineer it, nor is there even enough time for the Onyx Spartans to leave the Dyson sphere. All in all, this is speculation and doesn't deserve its own article.--'Rot' 22:26, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Votes *'Don't Merge' This is just a theory, so it shouldn't be on the page. Also, to whoever wrote this: I fixed some grammatical errors and such, and don't say you wrote it please. *'Don't Merge, but put on talk' it's a theory, so it shouldn't be on the page, but it's about the shield grenade, so it should be on the shield grenade's talk page. 'guesty-persony- ' 09:18, 8 January 2007 (UTC) *'Don't Merge'Its a theory. we should keep the shield grenade a page of FACTS not of theorys.-User: Spartan 1138 11:11 31 January 2007 K sry about that.. but im just not willing to accept that the grenade is a sheild generator as easily as some other ppl... the placement of the grenade im my opinion contracts with where the shield seems to be focused, on master cheif.. Also... the grenade could have been a different thing from the shield, and all the shield does is contain the grenade... and soemthing inside master cheif's suit generates a that shield, that is only useful for containing the slipspace rift.. so it could be like... shield opens, grenade detonates, the detonation effect wears off, and the shield starts to break... And also... forerunner slipspace is way more advanced than the human's remember? and dr.hasley's like a scientist god... -Added 2/7/07- Sry 'bout all this... first... i was kinda tired when i worte this, and second, i didnt know there was a talk page... and third, i forgot all about this being a theory... sry eveyone sry... but i kinda doubt that its gonna be used much if not at all in gameplay... -Psyched for Halo 3- It probably is, because of the frankie screenshot.